Transylvania by Night
|price = PDF: $10.80 }}Transylvania by Night is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Dark Ages that depicts the classic vampire country of Eastern Europe, as it is in the Dark Medieval world of the World of Darkness. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :When Fiends and Warlocks Go To War :Good evening, childer. Welcome to our old and blood-drenched soil. We have known the tread of the Hun, the Roman, the Magyar, yet we stand defiant, as we always have. Now, after sunset, cries of war and horror pierce the night. As the old ways crumble and Usurpers receive their bloody baptism, limitless power awaits those clever and brutal enough to take it. But beware: The Old Country is a harsh mistress, and those who fail greet the dawn on impaling stakes. So come, my friends. Enter freely, and of your own will. After all...you may never leave. :The Blue Danube Runs Red With Gore! :Transylvania by Night'' is a source book depicting the classic "vampire country" of Eastern Europe, as it is in the Dark Medieval world. One part history, one part Hammer Horror, this book will delight Vampire aficionados and genre fans alike.'' Contents Chapter One: Introduction Why the book is written, and references to help with atmosphere of classic horror. Chapter Two: A Land Bedecked in Darkness The histories of Bohemia, Poland, Hungary, Bulgaria, Lithuania, and , by way of vampiric influence. Chapter Three: Cities and Settlements of the East The important regions to the Cainites of Eastern Europe, with the focus on Prague, Kraków, Buda-Pest, Transylvania, Sofia, and Kiev. Chapter Four: The Cainites of Eastern Europe The important vampires of each clan in Eastern Europe, grouped by both city and clan for convenience. Note that this chapter lacks the Tzimisce and the Tremere... Chapter Five: The Children of the Night ...because they hold such influence in the area they get the next two chapters. This chapter belongs to the Tzimisce, and how the Voivodes rule over Transylvania, bringing the terrifying old stories to life. Chapter Six: Born of Magick: The Tremere Not so welcome are the former mages turned kindred, who have angered many Cainites and made absolute enemies of the Tzimisce and the Salubri. Chapter Seven: Storytelling Themes, moods, and ideas for running Transylvanian chronicles. Chapter Eight: Denizens of Darkness Other supernaturals of influence in Eastern Europe, most notably the Shadow Lords and the rusalka. Appendix: Slaves of the Voivodes and Other Miscellany More information on the Revenant families of the Tzimisce, and on the servants of the demon Kupala. Background Information * A note in the introduction points out there are some historical inaccuracies in the book for the sake of drama, most notably the early formation of Budapest. * According to an interview with Brom in , the original sketches for the cover art featured a cross; it was changed to an abstract "pagan-type" symbol to prevent controversy. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Anatole - Hunting vampires in Eastern Europe by order of God * Count Radu, Tzimisce Prince of Bistrița * Lucita - More details on her journeys during the era * Ecaterina * Zelios Terminology (...) Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages books Category:1997 releases